Lovely Littles
by Ike4ever
Summary: My drabbles in one place. Short one shots with romance, maybe some humor. Ike x (girls) because I'm like that. Probably some friend shipping. So far: Ike x Corrin F; Ike x Samus; Ike x Zelda?; Ike x Lyn
1. A Cold Night

**A/N: I haven't found a lot of Corrin x Ike and I like to make every girl like Ike since I think he deserves it and I'm like that... weird. I'm sure he's not actually that way. ;) He probably just wants one girl, like normal. But... yeah. R &R and, because I want to unashamedly say my writing is... better than some... if you like this story, visit my profile. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I own my descriptions though.**

* * *

She climbed the stairs, higher and higher, circling the tower until she reached the top and the shining marble floor stretched out before her. She stepped onto it, her bare foot soaking in the coolness of the stone and sending a shiver up her spine. A smile broke onto her face and she beamed at the sky as the moon shone through the domed roof-the white light sending a blue glow onto the floor through the tinted glass. The vines that climbed along the glass and clung to the golden crosspieces brought dark black shadows of leaves and curly cues shooting across the floor in a natural checker pattern.

With a small hop she flung open her arms and spun around, the moonlight washing over her face and her soft white hair shimmering as it billowed out around her. She tensed briefly and leapt lightly into the air, twisting until one hand felt the floor and she pushed off into a cartwheel. As she righted herself she dashed forward and pressed her nose against the cold glass.

Through it she could see the vast expanse of the heavens, stars twinkling like thousands of glitter flecks in the black sky. Far down below the grass was a brilliantly dark green that slowly faded as her breath fogged the glass. She stepped away from it and drew with her forefinger his name. It dulled as her breath did and she blew on the glass again. The name reappeared, though not as stark.

She retraced it, and again watched it fade. Pressing her palm over the glass, she began walking along the edge of the dome, her fingertips brushing along the blue glass. Shivering in the cold she smiled ruefully as she looked down at her bare toes. The smile faded as his name had and she sat down abruptly, her back pressed against the wall of the dome; pulling her knees up to her chest and clasping her arms around them.

Why was she so different? Why so strange? Why repulsive? Why… Interesting? She placed her forehead on her knees, her hair falling all around her. It concealed her in a strange way and she felt safer, the tears that had welled in her eyes slowly drying up. It was good to be alone for right now.

"What are you doing here?"

She raised her head and peaked out from beneath her screen of hair at the figure who stood by the stairs. The figure could only be one person. Only one had that hulking build with the messy hair and the ragged cape. Only one had the headband. Only one was him.

"I…" Tongue-tied as usual she could only get quickly to her feet and stare hard at the ground. "I'm sorry," she made out.

"No need to be," he insisted.

The marble tiles she stared at blurred together as tears of shyness formed again. His footsteps were heavy as he approached her. A hand was laid on her shoulder and she tried not to flinch. It was wonderful and rather disarming at the same time. And she didn't like to be disarmed. Her guard always had to be up.

She ran towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he called softly after her.

She stopped, hand hovering atop the railing and she hesitantly brushed her light hair away from her eyes with a slender finger. "To bed. It's late."

"It was late before I came up and you didn't seem like you were planning to leave," he countered, approaching her. He stopped suddenly as she took a step down the stairs. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," she answered.

"I know I can be cruel in the brawls," he continued, looking flustered, "but I promise you I'm very nice if you get to know me."

"I… believe it."

"Do you want to _know_ it?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling with earnestness in the light of the moon.

"What are you saying?"

"No one knows anything about you except your brother. I don't bite, so come and talk with me. Tell me about yourself."

"There's really nothing to tell."

"Oh? You seem a very interesting person."

Interesting. There was that word that she'd always been called. Interesting. She straightened her back and stared hard at him. He stared back. "I am interesting," she answered. "I am interesting all by myself." She started down the stairs again.

"Corrin, please."

The way he said her name seemed to force her feet to a halt. She didn't move as he came down and stood just behind her. "Won't you…? I don't know how to say this, but I'm really… I want to learn about you. I'm interested in you… That is…" She could practically feel the heat of his blush on the back of her neck.

She started down the stairs again. His heavy steps sounded behind her and she quickened her pace. He was pounding down behind her now, his boots so eternally loud.

"Ike, you're going to wake up everyone," she said, whirling to face him as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So you know my name," he answered, stepping down beside her.

Know his name? Of course she knew his name. He was all she thought of. He was the man she'd never known she'd wanted until he had come on the scene. She knew more about him than most did by simply observing him. It brought a smile to her lips and his wonderful smile shone back eagerly.

"So will you speak with me?"

"Speak of what?" She was curious now and his eyes twinkled.

"Whatever you want. Your favorite animal. Your favorite person. Flowers. Clothes. Whatever you want!"

She couldn't help herself as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Where should we talk?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but her breath froze in her lungs as his large, warm hand encircled her small, cold one.

"Let's go to the gardens, shall we?"

She did not want to go to the gardens. The gardens were outside. Outside was even colder than up at the top of the mansion in the blue-glass dome. Her feet were bare and she had never been thick blooded. But he was going with her and… That was all she needed.

"Yes."

He pushed open the door with his left hand, still holding hers in his right. "It's beautiful out here."

"Yes."

It _was_ beautiful. And freezing. But his hand was warm over hers, and she followed him out. They treaded over the cobblestone path, the moonlight bathing the way ahead of them in white beams of radiance. The bushes that flanked them waved and rustled in the soft breeze.

Ike's boots sounded dully on the wooden bridge as they began to cross the river. He stopped at the crest of the arch and released her hand. Cold flooded over it and she clasped both hands together as they stared out at the black waters below. The waves were highlighted as they dipped and rose.

She clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering, wondering how long he would want to stay with someone as quiet, shy, and… interesting as she was.

"You're beautiful," he said quietly out of the stillness.

The silence was thick and it clogged her nose and mouth. Her breath was trapped inside and her face, so cold, flamed crimson.

"I'm sorry. That was forward." He was apologizing for saying the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her before. She turned to face him.

"Corrin!"

She nodded, trying not to be alarmed at the anxiousness in his voice.

"Your lips are blue. Oh, this is my fault. I shouldn't have brought you out here. I don't really feel the cold, but… and you're barefoot!" He unfastened his cape and slipped the rough cloth around her shoulders. It was warm from him and it smelled of spices and meat.

"I don't have shoes for you…"

Her lips parted to say she didn't mind the chill and she didn't need shoes. His face was suddenly very close to hers and his arm was around her back. His other arm pushed against her knees and they bent from the pressure. And then he was holding her.

She stretched out her arms from the folds of his cape and clasped him about the neck. Facing forward she avoided any looks he was giving her, and watched as the mansion loomed back into sight. The two lanterns that glinted on either side of the door were a warm, welcoming yellow and she felt a smile come to her face as a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Corrin? Have I made you cry?"

"I… I am very happy, Ike." She turned to look at him and found she was so close she could see all the intricate patterns in his eyes. The blue was ultramarine. A light ultramarine. And his whole face was so close…

She leaned forward, shut her eyes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. His skin was soft and she forced herself to pull back. What had she done? He would hate her now. Certainly a man did not want a girl he had just met to kiss him on the cheek. It was too forward. And so unlike her.

He gently placed her on her feet. The stones felt rough and hard on her heals and the cold seeped up through her ankles and to her legs. It continued to her very heart and she swallowed, everything frozen as he stared down at her. And bent and…

His lips were soft as they pressed against her forehead and they warmed her all over.

As they entered the mansion she glanced down at his hand and swallowed before slipping her fingers around his so they were intertwined. A hesitant glance up proved he was smiling gently down at her.

She was interesting, but that was okay. Because he didn't care. She was cold, but that was okay. Because they were inside now and he was holding her hand. She beamed.

* * *

 **I have no idea why I keep referring to the cold. Don't ask me why. If she was an Elsa, it'd make more sense, but pairing Ike and Elsa would be... strange.**

 **I was also thinking that she should totally have doubts about him and how far he wants to take their relationship and how bold she can be with him. Should she ask him to go with her up to the dome the next night, or should she let him make all the advances so she's not embarrassed? After all, she's still very shy. Hmm… I think Ike would probably be more likely to press on with this and she will just follow him because she's swept away. Otherwise she might be a little OOC, at least in this story. Which isn't even a story. It's a one-shot because I wanted to do a Corrin x Ike and because I wanted to practice my descriptions in writing. Cheers all!**

 **(P.S. this might become a collection of one-shots for random things I write, because I write random things and I don't need to have a billion separate stories for all my drabbles.)**


	2. Man in the Monster

**Hope y'all enjoy who reads this. This is actually on my profile as another story, but I decided to post it here instead. So, yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

* * *

"Samus, please just go talk to him."

"Roy, I don't even know his name."

"His name is Ike. Come on. I've already tried. I think he might be more susceptible to the wiles of a female."

"That's not funny, Roy," she snapped, tossing her long blonde ponytail. "Besides, he looks like he wants to be left alone."

"All the more reason to pull him out of his shell."

She sighed. "I really want to help him, but what do I have to go on? He's got a giant scar that no one knows where it came from, eyebrows that are constantly glaring and eyes that say they are ready to kill anyone who even looks at him in a friendly manner. And his muscles obviously show that he is perfectly capable of killing anyone."

Roy gave a hesitant chuckle, gave her back a little pat, and walked off. Samus turned her blue eyes to look frightfully at the hulking man who sat in the corner, texting on his phone, while all around the rest of the young people were chatting and eating together, having a good time.

She walked up to him and stood three feet away. If he saw her he would look up. And being three feet away meant he most definitely had to see her. But Ike did not look up.

Samus took a deep breath and stepped forward until she was standing right over him, looking down at his strange, purplish blue colored hair.

"Hi," she said, forcing cheerfulness into her voice.

No answer.

"Uh, 'scuse me?"

Ike looked up, his eyes blazing exactly what she had told Roy they would say.

She laughed hesitantly. "Um, what's your name?"

"Ike."

"Oh. Nice name."

"Thanks. But you know my name because that red haired dude told you my name when he told you to come talk to me. Go away."

Samus blinked as Ike returned to his screen and opened her mouth, shutting it again as she realized she had no adequate reply. "Well, I _do_ want to get to know you."

"No you don't. Trust me."

She folded her arms and gave him a competitive stare. "Actually, yes I do. How intriguing you are, with a scar across your face and purple hair. Where'd the scar come from?"

There was a flicker of astonishment that passed briefly across his face and she guessed he had never experienced anyone who had actually asked questions after his 'No you don't, trust me' line.

"Why?" His voice was still dull, but there was a faint whisper of suspicion in it.

She played on suspicion being close to curiosity and promptly sat down next to him. "Oh, well, scars are pretty cool. They show you've been through some sort of adventure, right? Bravery, or an accident, or a… something interesting. Please tell."

He stared and she stared back, eyebrows raised and eyes pleasant, mouth ready to exclaim with interest over anything he said. And he saw it.

"No." He turned back to his phone.

Samus blinked again and pursed her lips. "Why not?"

"Because."

"You know, Ike, that's not an answer. Why don't you ask me a question, if you won't answer mine."

"I…" He paused and gave his screen a baffled look. "That is, I don't know any questions." It was a lame answer, which meant he wasn't as prepared with rough and ready insults and snappish remarks as she'd thought at first. That was hope, at least.

"My name," she hinted, giggling.

He thought she was laughing at him and colored slightly, his eyes again flashing that 'do you want me to kill you?' signal. "Go ahead."

"My name is Samus," she said cheerfully, even though she was fully aware he had not asked the question really.

"Oh." Again he turned to his texting.

"How old are you, Ike?"

"Twenty one."

"Oh. Cool…" She paused and raised an eyebrow when he didn't repeat the question. "Uh, Ike… Hint, hint."

He glanced at her. "Shoot for the moon, Sam."

She smiled. "Friends do call me Sam sometimes. I'm nineteen. So, uh, who invited you to this party?"

"Link."

"Oh. He's a really nice guy. Is he the only one you know here?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Is he one of your best friends, or just more of an acquaintance?"

Ike clicked off his phone and turned to face her fully, an incredulous look in his eyes, one glaring eyebrow ever so slightly raised. "Get lost."

She folded her arms. "You needn't be so impolite. Come on. Where'd you get that scar? I'm dying to know."

"I fell from a porch and cut my face open on the rocks below. How's that?"

"That's terrifying!" she admitted. "Is that really what happened?"

He gave her a look and shrugged. "Yes."

"Wow! Didn't the porch have railings or anything?"

Ike was looking baffled beyond belief. She knew he hadn't expected her to have a follow up question ready. "Um, well, yes. My friends and I were climbing on top of the railing."

"That's awful! They must have felt badly when you fell and hurt yourself."

"They were shook up. Just kids."

"When did that happen?"

"I was ten."

"Oh my goodness. Was there like blood on the rocks and stuff? Were your parents there?"

"My dad died before then and my mom was in the kitchen. She heard screaming and came out."

"She must have been terrified."

"She only saw blood and realized I'd fallen from high up, so she was pretty upset."

"Oh, I bet! So they took you to the hospital and stitched you up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, man. Wow, I bet you got to brag about your scar when you got better."

Ike stared at her, his look plainly saying she was naïve. "Quite the opposite, Sam."

Her eyes filled with pity. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did you get teased?"

"Of course I did," he answered, voice filled with scorn. "What do you think ten and eleven year olds do when they see a misfit who now has a scar to set him even further apart?"

Samus shook her head sadly. "That's just awful! They must have been jealous, at least some of them, that they didn't have a cool scar."

"You're pretty weird. Scars are not 'cool'. Certainly not when you get them from being stupid and then falling off a balcony."

Samus shrugged. "That's not really true. They show what you had to go through and that you had an adventure. My life's been pretty boring. I'm happy that it hasn't been exciting in a bad way so far, but, you know. I've never had a serious accident before. I've always had friends. I've really never been teased except by my close friends in a playful way. I guess I can't really understand truly."

"That's not surprising," answered Ike. It was a sarcastic sort of comment, but his eyes were scanning her face, searching for any hint of amusement or jest that would imply she was really just another one making fun of him.

Finally he sat back, folding his arms. "I suggest you go off and talk with your friends. That brown haired girl has been looking at us for a few minutes now, obviously wanting to talk with you and too intimidated to approach me."

Samus raised her eyebrows in amazement at him as she stood. "For someone so quiet and in the background, you are remarkably perceptive!"

He didn't look at her and turned on his phone again, but as she walked away his eyes strayed up to stare after her, baffled that she would want to talk to him; a scarred monster.

* * *

It was two days later that Samus, with a couple of her friends, including Link, who had brought Ike along, were walking along the sidewalk, sipping soda they'd just gotten from a local gas station. They were headed for a bowling alley. It was night and the street lights glared harshly, coupled with the headlights of the many passing cars.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Samus. "Let's cross here! That store over there just got a whole new shipment in of these awesome shoes. We'll just be real quick before we go bowling. And don't worry, guys, there's some male stuff in there as well."

As they waited for the red hand to turn into a white walking man, Samus walked over to Ike and bumped him. "Hiya, Ike. How's it going?"

"Fine. You?"

She grinned. "Great! Link dragged you along again, huh? You should really get to know more people than just myself." The hand disappeared and they stepped into the crosswalk.

Samus lengthened her strides to keep up with Ike, who was lengthening his, since he obviously didn't want to talk.

"I'm not a monster," she laughed. "You don't have to run."

He paused for a moment, his steps briefly slowing, as he realized this perfect young woman was saying that she wasn't a monster so he didn't have to run. And she wasn't running from him, so didn't that imply that he wasn't a monster either?

"Yeah, you're a cheeky girl who's pretty forward," he said, quickening his pace again.

"Hey!" shouted Link, from behind. "Samus! Watch out!"

Ike turned as the sound of screeching brakes filled the night and Samus seemed to bounce off the bumper of a car as it nosed into the crosswalk.

"Samus!" shouted Ike, leaping forward to grab her up in his arms.

She stared at him, her eyes wide and blue and frightened. "Oh, Ike…" She broke off into a moan and Link and a few others dashed up.

"Put her down, Ike," gasped Link. "You shouldn't have lifted her, I don't think."

"If I put her down she'll be moved some more," answered Ike gruffly. "I'll hold her. Call an ambulance. Samus," he continued, his voice low and earnest now as he spoke to her. "Can you breathe?"

She was squeezing her eyes shut, but she nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded again.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Nod.

"Arm?"

She shook her head.

"Leg?"

She nodded.

"Okay. You're gonna be all right, Sam. Just hang tight. The ambulance is coming."

"What's going to happen to me, Ike? What'll happen to me? They'll take me away to the hospital?" Tears began streaming down her face. "People die in the hospital. Hospitals can't help anyone."

"Shhh," he crooned. "It's okay. They'll put you in the ambulance. I'm going to stay right with you, so don't worry, okay? Remember, I've been through this before when I fell and got the scar. I know what's going to happen. Just trust me. Everything will be all right."

"Okay," she choked.

"There's the ambulance," said Link.

Ike looked up and realized there was quite a crowd of people all gathered around. Then the paramedics cleared them away and Samus was put on a stretcher. Her eyes dilated as they strapped her down and she twisted her head, searching for something familiar.

Ike took her hand firmly in his.

"Sir," he said to one of the paramedics, "I think I need to stay with her."

"Okay."

* * *

Samus opened her eyes and saw her mother standing there.

"Oh, Samus!" she gasped and squeezed her hand, her eyes welling up with tears. "I was so worried."

"Mom, am I going to die?"

"No, honey. No, you're not. You just have a broken leg and a few bruised ribs. You weren't hit that hard, but you landed wrong, so your leg broke. You'll be fine enough to go home soon."

"It hurts to breathe."

"I know, hon. It'll be like that for a while."

"Is Dad here?"

"Yes. You wanna see him?"

"Yeah."

Her father explained to her as best he could what he knew and comforted her. "And there's a young man who hasn't left the hospital since your accident. He's got strange hair and scar. Pretty big."

Samus smiled a little, her eyes closing briefly. "Yeah. That's Ike. Can you tell him to come?"

Her father raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Sure."

When Ike entered Samus smiled at him. "Thanks, Ike. Thanks for being there for me. I was scared. Like I said, I've never had an accident before this, so I just didn't know what to expect. I must have acted pretty weird."

Ike sat down next to her bed, his eyes earnest. "You acted better than I could have thought for a girl your age, especially one unacquainted with things like that. You did great. Samus, I do have to leave soon, but I wanted to thank you. You helped me more than I probably helped you. Thanks for talking to me and making me see that I was… more than just some misfit with a scar and strange hair. I felt like a monster and you treated me like a person; like a man." He stood and stared down at her. "Thanks." It was a whisper.

She blinked back happy tears and gave a shaky smile. "Oh, Ike, I'm glad I could help. You really are a good person, and I hope we can be better friends when I recover."

He suddenly smiled, showing straight white teeth, and, taking her hand in his, squeezed. "See you later, Sam."

"Bye, Ike."

* * *

 **Awww. So sweet! Just a one shot, so... Yeah. But still.**


	3. Lovely Lies

**Just had this idea. It's short, but... okay, sorta sweet. IDK, y'all. You tell me in your reviews! ;-)**

 **It's in an AU like the previous chapter (though a different AU).**

* * *

"Ike, stop pacing," Peach ordered in a flustered tone.

He ignored her and the dull thud of his shoes on the tile floor continued.

She threw up her hands. "Why are you so worried? Zelda can take care of herself! You never cared about her before," she accused, putting her hands on her hips.

Ike stopped to look at her, his cerulean eyes flashing in the dim light of the single bulb that hung from the ceiling. "I'm worried because I know Link!" He sat down heavily on the metal folding chair by the door, dropping his head into his hands. His hair spilled out from beneath his fingers.

"It's my fault," he muttered. "We were never friends, but I should have seen she was hurting. I knew her parents didn't really care about her. I knew when she first told me about Link that it was going to go downhill."

"You said she wouldn't listen to you when you warned her about him," returned Peach, shaking her head. "So it's her own fault."

Ike glared at the ground. "Yes, but it's my fault too. I _shouldn't_ have listened to her. I knew this might happen!"

"What would happen?" asked Peach. "Nothing's happened! She's just missed school for a couple days."

"She never misses her classes! She's been an 'A' student at the community college the whole semester and ever since I knew her in high school. Grrr!"

"Look, I'm sure she'll show up. Her text sounded apologetic for missing classes and she said she'd meet us here. And that she was fine."

"And I totally think she's lying!" Ike snapped, getting up suddenly. "That's it. I'm going to find her."

"Take your coat," Peach answered. "It's pouring."

"I don't need it," he growled, pushing out the door and into the sopping street.

The short walk to Link's apartment did not take long, but it was enough to chill Ike to the bone and soak him like a wet sponge. He knocked fiercely on the door, narrowing his eyes as Link called from inside, "What do you want?"

"I want you to let me in!" Ike roared. "Now!"

"Why?"

"I want Zelda!"

"She's not in here!"

"Yes, she is! You let me in now or I'm calling the police!" Ike's threat echoed against the door and there was brief silence from within. Then a muffled thud and Link retorted desperately,

"You call them and I'll kill her!"

Ike's face drained and he stepped away from the door. He didn't believe Link's threat, but then again…he did.

"Let me in now!" he thundered, stepping back and hurling his shoulder against the door. It thudded and a dull pain shot up his shoulder blade, but he knew the door wasn't going to give. He looked around desperately and saw a twisted piece of railing by the stairs that was barely screwed on. He wrapped his hands around the slick metal and wrenched it free. With a roar he attacked the door.

"Get out! Go away!" Link's voice was rising to a high pitched screech. "I'm going to kill her! Get away!"

A sudden screech from Zelda froze Ike, but the door had already swung open and the man burst in. There was a light in the opposite room and Ike leapt over a table that lay sideways on the ground and landed on his feet in the doorway. Link stood beside the wall, a jackknife in his trembling hand, staring at Ike through wide blue eyes. And, back pressed against the wall, was Zelda, tears streaming down her face.

"If you'd hurt her, you'd be dead right now!" Ike screamed, knocking Link's backpack off the bed in the room as he approached the blonde man. He grabbed Link's shirt collar and pulled him back, dragging him over the bed towards the door.

Zelda winced as she heard the thud of metal against a skull and a thump as a body hit the ground. Ike reappeared in the door and he ran to her. She reached for him as well, wrapping her arms around his neck as he scooped her up like a baby.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have let this happen," he murmured, as he carried her towards the door.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I th-thought I could trust him. He said he needed me, but…" She choked. "He only wanted to use me."

Something dropped onto her head and she pulled away briefly to see Ike was crying as well.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet," said hoarsely. "I'm taking you to Peach's house. She'll take care of you for now, okay?"

She cried harder, squeezing him tighter, and wishing more than ever that she had learned to recognize the difference between true love and lovely lies.

* * *

 **Take it as you will. A Zelda x Ike or... who knows what.**

 **Sorry all Link fans. I don't think he's really like that. ;-)**

 **Review!**


	4. Lyn's Man

**This is Lyn's POV and an AU (she's not Roy's mom and doesn't know him). Again, just a short drabble and quick idea I wrote down. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

I looked desperately around. He had to be here. Where was he? These hands were going to drive me up the wall. I needed him! And he probably didn't even know that. Where was he?

There was Marth, standing by the wall and looking over everyone with his large, serious blue eyes, his hands curling and uncurling around Falchion's golden hilt. Roy stood near him, speaking in a low murmur to the Hero King about some sort of something that probably included making intricate plans about inconsequential things. He looked very uptight and I tried not to smile.

The many from Fire Emblem that I didn't recognize stood around in pairs: two blue-haired fighters like Marth and two, no, four, white haired swordsmen and women, though the two with black coats also held tome books.

Where was he? Come on. Tell me he got picked. I needed him to be chosen. I could survive another tournament with the humiliation of simply being an assistant trophy if only he was here. I remembered the bus ride to Brawl so long ago. He had been forced to be in the assistant trophy bus after fighting Bowser in response to an insult about his hair. I had admired his bravery, but thought him foolish.

Still, the two hours we sat next to each other and I fell in love. And through everything in Brawl, Samus' taunts and Peach's crush on him, Ike remained stolid, kind, and invincible. He was perfect.

When we said farewell at the end of the Brawl tournament Ike had told me he didn't expect to be brought back.

 _"I'm not as popular as a lot of other Fire Emblem people."_

 _"Maybe you'll come back as an assist trophy with me," I suggested, trying not to sound hopeful._

Ike had shrugged. He didn't care if he came back or not. He didn't love anyone here; didn't need anyone. But I needed him. He had been my only friend in Brawl.

He fought for his friends. His quote made my heart pound with joy every time I remembered his golden Ragnall swinging ferociously as he pounded Link in response to the Hylian's insult of my green hair.

The doors closed and my heart closed with them. That was it. He wasn't coming. He wasn't in Sm4sh and I was alone. I looked jealously at the Fire Emblem smashers as they blended together and began talking and chatting about the things they had in common.

I heard when Marth mentioned Ike.

"Where is he?"

"Heard he got too old, or something," put in Roy. "Not that he mattered much to me."

"Ike? I've heard of him," said the blue-haired Lucina. "Actually, I'm rather a fan of him as well as the Hero King."

Marth's eyebrows rose and I turned away and stared at my feet. Too old? How could it be? He was only nineteen in Brawl.

One of the double doors opened and I glanced up. "Sorry, I'm late," he said in a deep voice. I stared. He was buff, muscular, and impressive. He had grown up and become a man. His sword looked even bigger than before and flashed a brilliant gold in the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. But the hair was the same.

He scanned the room, and trooped over to the Emblem group, smiling the smile I remembered so well. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Congratulations on your return, Ike," said Marth cordially.

"Hi, I'm Lucina."

Ike shook her hand and I bit my lip. No one could resist a fan.

"Where's Lyn?"

My heart leapt and I looked straight at him as there was a generally shaking of heads and a few confused looks.

"Who's Lyn?"

"Tall, pretty. Emerald hair."

My face shone. He had said emerald like I asked the one time so long ago.

 _"Green hair?" he'd murmured, nodding at my ponytail._

 _"It's Emerald," I'd responded._

"That one?"

I followed Lucina's finger, pointing to a tall, pretty young woman with Emerald hair.

"No," Ike responded. "Hey!"

I looked at him. His cerulean eyes were gazing into mine and I stared back anxiously.

Five steps and he was standing in front of me. "Hey, Lyn."

"Hi," I whispered. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad _you_ are," he answered, smiling.

A moment later he had caught me in an embrace and I shut my eyes and let a tear drip off my eyelashes as I squeezed back.

* * *

 **Ya. I just... yeah.**


	5. Tears

**For this one Smash Bros is an AU and I made up the back stories here. It's Ike and Pit as characters and almost father and son, or big brother and little brother, or...yeah. I heard this song, "Tears" by Matt Hammitt, and I knew I had to write a short fic for it.**

 **You can check out the song here: watch?v=J46hMyrTL7Y**

* * *

Ike swung his sword out with a grunt and watched with satisfaction as the bag swung away from his blade and came hurling back down a moment later. The mercenary ducked low and brought his sword up as the sack arched down again, knocking it into the air. With a snap the rope holding it to the ring in the ceiling broke and Ike sidestepped as the bag landed with a thud on the padded ground.

"Whoops," he mumbled, beginning to pick it up. He paused as the door opened and froze briefly.

It was the winged boy, Pit, looking down at the floor as he slowly shuffled his sandaled feet across the room. His head shot up and the blue eyes widened as he saw Ike.

"Oh. I didn't know you were in here."

"Don't tell anyone."

"About what?" Pit looked mildly confused.

Ike glanced down at the piece of broken training equipment at his feet and then back up at the brunette. "Never mind. Whatcha need?"

"Nothin'," Pit answered doggedly, walking over to the bench and sitting down. "I just wanted to be…"

"Alone?" Ike finished for him when the boy hesitated.

Pit looked sideways and shrugged even as he nodded.

"You want me to leave?"

Pit nodded and shrugged again. Then he shook his head.

Ike blinked as his mind flashed back to that time that seemed long ago, yet very recent at the same time, when he had looked like that. Sad, depressed, wondering what to do or say or…feel. And Ike knew what he'd wanted then.

He walked over to Pit, leaned his sword against the wall and sat down next to the boy, shivering slightly at the tickle of feathers on his bare arm. "Hey," he began, "We're all friends here. You look bothered."

Pit shrugged. "Just…remembering."

Ike cocked his head. "Yeah…?" he prompted.

There was a drawn out sigh as the fingers combed themselves through the thick, scraggly hair. "I'm just being overdramatic."

"Are you sure?" Ike asked seriously, putting his hand on Pit's shoulder. "Because you can fool yourself. Tell me what's wrong."

"I was just thinking about…my parents."

Ike's mind flashed back again, but he forced it to a halt and brought himself back to the present. "Yeah?" His voice was too croaky and he swallowed, looking hard at Pit.

"You know I don't think they ever loved me." Pit's voice was hard now; hard and bitter.

"I'm sure they did."

Pit shook his head. "No." His tone was one of finality. He knew them; Ike hadn't. "They didn't. Who wants a boy with wings and ugly feet?"

Ike wanted to joke that he could think of a few people, but he said nothing. Because he couldn't joke right now without wanting to hurt himself. "Maybe they miss you. Why don't you write to them and…ask?" Ike suggested weakly.

Pit turned to look at him. The large blue eyes held a deep hurt that was thinly veiled with defiance and a not-so-nonchalant attitude that Ike could easily see past. After all, it seemed like yesterday he had been this same young boy. "They died, Ike. Both of them. They got burned up."

"I…I'm sorry." Ike hated himself. That was exactly the sort of awkward thing said in the exact sort of awkward way that would make the wound deeper and make the wounded wish to walk away forever.

"I don't care. I was just thinking about the nice house we lived in. I mean, sure, it was smaller than––" He trailed off as Ike slipped from the bench to kneel in front of him and look him in the eye. He placed both hands on the thin shoulders and gave him an earnest stare. Because he knew that 'I don't care' was a lie and that 'the nice house' was a fake.

"Pit, let me say something, kay? Just listen."

The blue eyes were clouding over with rebellion and anger, disguised by annoyance.

"You know when I became an orphan and had to take care of my sister, the lady who gave us food when we needed told me this. I'd been bottling everything up inside and it was eating me up and she said this, she said, 'Ike, sometimes you just gotta let it out. Sometimes you've just gotta cry and let the tears wash away the pain and hurt.'" He saw Pit's eyes fill and his own unexpectedly prickled with tears as well. "You just have to let it out," he repeated.

It was a choked back sob that wrenched itself from the boy and he fell forward, his arms wrapping around Ike's neck as the mercenary's hands pulled the boy close and he felt his back shaking beneath his fingers.

How was Pit's pain bringing hot tears streaming from the hardened fighter's face? But it was and his hands couldn't wipe them away. They dripped off his chin and onto the soft feathered wings of the sobbing boy. It was five minutes of eternity.

"But listen," Ike said finally, his voice cracking. His tears flowed afresh as he pulled Pit away from him, griping the boy's arms as he stared into the puffy eyes and damp face. "The tears wash it away, okay? It's so you don't have to stay there. It's so you can move on. So _we_ can move on. Hey," he continued, trying to smile as he reached forward and wiped a tear off Pit's cheek with his thumb. "You're going to be okay."

"Yeah," Pit gulped, smiling shakily too as his own hand touched Ike's face and brushed a tear from beneath the mercenary's eye. "You too."

"Me too."

* * *

 **Well, review if you liked it. I enjoyed writing this. The song...just incredible.**


End file.
